Why Don't You Get A Job?
by mizzybox
Summary: After breaking one too many things at Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Goku are forced to get jobs. Chaos can only ensue and a new romance sparks in the most unlikely places. Yaoi, Goku/Vegeta.


Summary: After breaking one too many things at Capsule Corp, Vegeta and Goku are forced to get jobs. Chaos can only ensue and a new romance sparks in the most unlikely places. Yaoi, Goku/Vegeta. Note: It is set sometime between the first appearance of Future Trunks and before the Androids come.

A/N: This is just a silly idea that popped into my head and has now, *somehow* turned itself into a multi-chaptered story. This is my first DBZ fic, so be nice and enjoy!

* * *

**WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB?**

_Prologue. _

"WOMAN! Where is the darn food?"

Vegeta scowls when he does not hear any reply and turns his attention to the lower class warrior sat in front of him. His brow furrows and he sneers.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Vegeta grits his teeth and slams his fist onto the hardwood table, splintering it down the centre from the force of his attack on the unsuspecting piece of furniture.

"Kakarot! You will stop that annoying noise at once!"

Goku smiles widely and although confused by the sudden outburst he drops his hands into his lap and stops drumming his fingers against the table. Not that he is able to anymore as it now lay in ruins on the tiled floor.

"Here's your bloody food, Prince," Bulma sneers. Upon seeing the destroyed table she places the large amount of food onto a work surface and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Well done, Vegeta. The only thing you do around here is break stuff and I'm always the one left to fix it! Well no more! YOU can replace it – and I don't care if you have to chop the tree down and build it yourself!"

Vegeta pretends to be more interested in looking out of the window and he grumbles an indifferent, "hmph!"

"Oh, hello, Goku. It's nice to see you," Bulma adds with a warm smile directed at her life-long friend before she marches over to her unappreciative lodger.

"Hi… Bulma…" Goku begins, as he sits back and watches the strange scene unfold before him.

Bulma pinches Vegeta's ear between her thumb and forefinger, mustering a scary amount of strength that lifted the surprised Saiyan out of his seat to come face-to-face with the livid, blue haired, woman.

"_You_," she prods the short Saiyan roughly square in the chest, "will pay for the table. And whilst I think about it, you can pay for all the damages you have caused to your precious gravity chamber as well!"

Unfazed by the wench's rudeness Vegeta skims his hand down her sides and digs into Bulma's trouser pocket, plucking out her purse. He smirks triumphantly whilst handing her a wad of cash.

"I think you have plenty of money to pay for it, woman," Vegeta snarls.

Bulma pries her money from the stubborn Saiyan Prince's grip. "Oh no, you are not getting off this that easily. Do not think for one second that _I_ will fix your training room until you cough up _all_ of the money to pay for the damages!" She paused, a brilliant plan striking her and she smiled wickedly. "You _will_ get a job to earn the money you owe me."

Vegeta sputtered at the absurd idea. "When will I have time to get a job when I am training? And I am a Prince! You need to learn your place woman when suggesting such ridiculous things."

"I do not see how you are capable to train if I do not fix your machine. Seems to me, like your only choice is to work, eh Prince?" Bulma hummed cheerfully, delighting in the angry look that was shot her way.

Grabbing his sides, Goku wheezed and chuckled. Unable to hide his amusement no longer it came out in the form of a roaring laugh.

Bulma shot her laughing friend a glare who quickly quieted from the intense stare he received. "The same goes for you Goku. You've broken your fair share of stuff here to!"

Goku opened his mouth wide into a surprised gawp. "W-what, but Bulma! I need to train for the Androids!"

Vegeta laughed at the fool who was now stuck in the same ridiculous situation as himself.

"Oh… no."

Vegeta pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead when he realised that, yes, they were both stuck in this pointless endeavour together and that he would have to endure spending more time with the idiotic Saiyan. _Utterly fantastic. _

"This should be fun, Vegeta!" beams Goku as he slugs a strong arm over Vegeta's shoulder and pulls him into a friendly, one sided hug.

Vegeta's eyes twitches. "KAKAROT. GET. YOUR. HAND. OFF. ME." He roars and shoots a ki-blast at the offending arm. Unfortunately for the two Saiyan's, they momentarily forgot about Goku's quick reflexes and as he deflected the blast they both watched in slow-motion horror as it struck the wall.

"We will go job hunting right now, Bulma! Ciao!" Shouts Goku hurriedly. He grabs Vegeta's arm and instant transmissions away from his furious friend who was spitting curses at them.

Bulma grits her teeth as she stares out of her new "window" caused by the two bothersome Saiyans.

* * *

A/N: Short prologue, but the next chapter will be considerably longer. Any suggestions for chapters are welcome and don't forget to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
